


It's You They Add Up To

by lovethelane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Little things, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Mentions of Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethelane/pseuds/lovethelane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short drabble based on Louis' solo in Little Things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You They Add Up To

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, but it's my first finished fic! Let me know what you think. My tumblr is all-aboardsslarry, follow me and send me prompts!

"Lou?"

It couldn't be later than 11, but Louis was already sound asleep after a long day of recording sessions, followed by a handful of endless interviews. Pretending to not be in love with Harry always wore Louis out. But he found his sleep interrupted by a whispering that he thought he imagined, until he heard it again.

"Louuu" It was more of a whimper this time, which caused Louis to roll over and peep one of his eyes open in worry. He found himself face to face with a wide-eyed Harry, his perfect lips turned down in an upside down U that made Louis' heart ache.

"S'matter baby?" Louis rasped out in his half-asleep state. Whatever was keeping Harry up was more important than sleep, so he willed his eyes to stay open as he awaited Harry's response. But instead of an explanation, Louis got a mouthful of curly hair as the boy tucked his head under Louis' chin, nuzzling into his chest. Almost automatically, Louis reached up to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, where he knew was the most comforting.

"What is it, love?" Louis repeated softly, coaxing an explanation out of the restless boy.

"It's nothing, really" Harry mumbled against Louis' bare chest, "I just... can't sleep, is all" Louis wasn't convinced. He reached down and hooked a finger gently under the boy's chin and pressed his lips softly against Harry's, brushing a thumb across the hidden dimple in his cheek. Louis knew he was cheating, but the middle of the night was no time for beating around the bush. As expected, Harry sighed in defeat as he pulled back.

"It's just. You didn't make me my goodnight tea." Harry mumbled, sounding almost embarrassed. Louis' mind raced backwards, thinking over the few hours before they got into bed. They had watched some telly, snogged on the couch for a bit, brushed their teeth and finally crawled into bed where Louis fell asleep almost immediately. But Harry was right, in Louis' exhausted state, he'd somehow forgotten to make Harry the tea that would calm him down enough to sleep.

He carefully untangled his arms from around his boyfriend and gently kissed the only part of his forehead not covered by unruly curls. "I'll be right back sweetheart, don't move." Louis threw the covers off his legs and slipped out of bed, making his way down the hall into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Louis was pouring a splash of milk into the mug of tea, skipping the sugar that Louis learned would result in Harry kicking bruises into his shins in his sleep. He padded his way back to the bedroom where Harry had curled into a tight ball waiting for him.

"I'm so sorry baby, I don't know how I forgot. Here you go." Louis carefully handed over the hot mug, and then slipped behind Harry so his legs were on either side of his body and his back was resting on Louis bare chest. He felt the boy's shoulders relax as he took a long sip of the warm tea and sighed contentedly. Louis knew that Harry was a creature of habit, and that probably had more to do with the restlessness than the lack of tea. Either way, Louis rubbed comforting patterns into Harry's hips with his fingertips as he waited for him to finish.

"Are you done, love?" Louis asked. When Harry sleepily nodded, he took the mug from his hands and set it carefully on the bedside table. He reached his arms around the younger, cradling his thin frame comfortably against his body. Harry responded by pressing his face into the crook of Louis' neck and after only a few seconds, his breathing started to even out as he fell asleep.

Louis was just about to lay them both down when Harry's voice broke the silence.

"No Lou - wanna stay here"

It wasn't often that Louis got to be apart of these nocturnal conversations, and he smiled fondly as he waited for the next bout of unconscious rambling.

"Don' care what Liam says," Harry sighed. "don wanna go sing".

Louis suppressed a chuckle that would surely wake Harry. He knew this dream, it was a regular. Harry had told him one day over breakfast that he had dreamed of staying in bed all day instead of going to rehearsals. He hoped the dream was consistent because his favorite part was coming up.

"Jus wanna fuck you Lou" Louis smirked as he was reminded of the fact that Harry re-enacted this part of his dream after breakfast was cut short. Harry riding him was much /much/ better than the waffles.

After a few more minutes of silence, the sleeping boy let out a small hum followed by a "love you, boo bear."

Louis' heart fluttered like butterflies against his rib cage, as it did every time Harry told him he loved him; conscious or not. He would never get over the fact that this boy loved him, wanted him and even needed him, as nights like these would prove. He never told Harry about these little one-sided conversations in the morning, he would simply wake him with a soft kiss and an "I love you". It was simple things like this that tugged at Louis' heart strings. Things like Harry's sleepy voice as he murmured nonsense in his dreams, or the fact that he couldn't sleep without Louis making his tea first. But all those little things were purely Harry, and they were the little things that Louis fell completely in love with.

As Louis dozed back to sleep, he pulled the sleeping boy tighter into his arms and whispered a quiet "I love you too" before drifting into his own dream filled with bright green eyes, dimpled smiles, and all these little things.


End file.
